The Six of Us
by FanOfAnimation1994
Summary: A collection one-shot stories involving Sherman and his friends Penny, Mason, Carl, Jill, and Abby (and sometimes Mr. Peabody). For continuity, I strongly encourage you read my story "Payback" first. Story requests are welcome. Cover art by alexander2018.
1. Meeting Mr Peabody

**Character Bios**

Let me introduce you to the stars of this one-shot series...

**Sherman Peabody - **The bright, ambitious, and fun-loving adopted son of Mr. Peabody. Sherman is eight-years-old, knows almost everything about history, and has a crush on his best friend Penny Peterson. He is one of the protagonists in the film.

**Penelope "Penny" Peterson - **A smart and sassy rich girl, daughter of Paul and Patty Peterson. Once a bully to Sherman, she has reformed and become his best friend, harboring a crush on him too. She is a supporting character in the film.

**Mason Dubey - **An Indian boy who is mischievous and daring, but has a kind heart. He develops a crush on Jill and constantly tries to impress her. Mason is classmates with Sherman. In the film, Sherman ate lunch with him and Carl.

**Carl Lewis - **A timid, but intelligent wheelchair-bound boy who is best friends with Mason. He is a huge fan of Mr. Peabody and is another one of Sherman's classmates. In the film, Sherman ate lunch with him and Mason.

**Jillian "Jill" Kendrick - **A short, bashful girl with black hair and pigtails who is friends with Penny and Abby. She develops a crush on Mason. In the film, she and Abby accompanied Penny before she bullied Sherman.

**Abigail "Abby" Young - **A tall, outgoing girl with brown hair and a ponytail who is friends with Penny and Jill. She and Jill are often mistaken for twins. In the film, she and Jill accompanied Penny before she bullied Sherman.

**Mr. Peabody - **The smartest being in the world who happens to be a dog. He is Sherman's adopted father and the inventor of the WABAC machine. He is one of the protagonists in the film.

* * *

**The Six of Us - Story 1: Meeting Mr. Peabody**

In the cafeteria of Susan B. Anthony Academy, Sherman and his friends Penny, Mason, Carl, Jill, and Abby sat together to eat lunch and immerse themselves in conversation.

"What are you guys doing after school?" Sherman asked the five, "It's Friday, maybe we could hang out." Sherman was still getting used to typical street talk, being raised by a sophisticated genius like Mr. Peabody.

"I've got nothing planned." Penny shrugged, "It's also really nice out."

"Sunny with a perfect breeze." Carl added, taking a spoonful of pudding. The boy has always been fascinated with Meteorology.

"Yeah, maybe we could go to the park." Penny suggested.

"What will we do there?" Mason asked, biting into his sandwich.

"How about we play frisbee or something." Sherman said, "I live near the park, we could stop by my place on the way there and I'll grab one from my closet."

"That sounds like fun." Jill said, "I'm in!"

"Yeah, same here!" Abby agreed.

"Sure, why not?" Mason said, still chewing on his sandwich.

"Ew, Mason!" Carl exclaimed, "Don't talk with your mouth full!"

"Yeah, gross!" Jill stuck her tongue out.

"Oops, my bad." Mason swallowed. The six of them laughed out loud. Ever since the incident involving Mason's catapult was resolved, Sherman, Penny, Mason, Carl, Jill, and Abby have started to enjoy each other's company, therefore becoming a close circle of friends.

"Hey Sherman?" Penny looked at the red-head boy, "Maybe you can introduce Jill, Abby, Mason, and Carl to Mr. Peabody too."

"That's a good idea, Penny." Sherman agreed, "Hey, do you guys want to meet my dad?"

"Meet the famous Mr. Peabody?" Carl's jaw dropped, "Please, oh please!" Was this a dream come true for the wheel chair-bound kid?

* * *

After school ended for the week, Sherman led the five to the building where Mr. Peabody's penthouse crowned the city. They rode the elevator up and with a "ding" arrived at Sherman's luxurious home.

"Wooooooow…" Mason, Carl, Jill, and Abby looked around the massive penthouse in pure awe. Penny only chuckled because she has already been a guest here.

"That pool looks amazing!" Abby commented looking out the gigantic window. _"Hopefully Sherman will invite us to go swimming sometime this summer."_

"Mr. Peabody, I'm home!" Sherman called.

"I'm in the other room, Sherman!" The dog replied, "Just practicing my yoga!" Sherman, with Penny and the others following him, entered the room around the corner. "How was school today?" Mr. Peabody asked, balancing upside down on his head, "Oh, you brought company!" The dog noticed Sherman's friends behind him. He leaped in the air with a flip and landed firmly on his feet in front of them. "Miss Peterson, it's a pleasure to see you again."

"Hi Mr. Peabody!" Penny greeted kindly.

"Who are you're friends, Sherman?" Mr. Peabody asked.

"Introduce yourselves, guys." Sherman allowed his friends to speak.

"I'm Mason." The Indian boy waved.

"A-and I'm C-carl." Carl nervously greeted.

"Mason and Carl." Mr. Peabody said, "Now, I remember you two." The two boys looked at each other in bewilderment. They do not recall meeting the dog before. "You humiliated poor Miss Peterson a while back, didn't you?" The two nodded sheepishly while Penny looked away awkwardly.

"Uhhh, Mr. Peabody?" Sherman said, "I'm not sure if they want to be reminded of that."

"No, no. I'm sure you two have learned your lesson, correct?" Mr. Peabody asked. The boys nodded again. "Good. I'm happy to hear that you all have settled your differences and become the best of friends!" Mr. Peabody shook hands with Mason and Carl.

"I'm a h-huge fan of yours, Mr. P-peabody, sir." Carl said, trying to being polite.

"Oh please, Carl." Mr. Peabody chuckled, "No need to call me 'sir'. You've got excellent taste though. I'm proud to have an admirer of my work who happens to also be a good friend with my little Sherman." Sherman scratched the back of his neck, embarrassed.

"Is it true you invented a time machine?" Mason asked.

"If you're referring to the WABAC, then yes!" Mr. Peabody proudly said, "It was a birthday for Sherman so I can teach him all about history." Mr. Peabody turned to Jill and Abby, "And who are you two young ladies?"

"I'm Jill."

"And I'm Abby. We're friends of Penny's."

"My my, you two look almost alike!" Mr. Peabody shook their hands.

"Yeah, we get that a lot." Jill said.

"People mistake us for twins all the time." Abby added.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Jill and Abby. Welcome to my humble home!" The dog smiled, "So, Sherman, what are you and your friends up to?" He asked his son.

"Oh, we're gonna go to the park and play some frisbee. Is that okay?" Sherman said.

"Fine by me, just make sure you're home for dinner." Mr. Peabody replied, rolling up his yoga mat.

"Thanks Mr. Peabody!" Sherman ran up and hugged his father.

"Of course, Sherman." The dog hugged him back, "You six go have fun now and stay safe!"

"Sure thing, Mr. Peabody." Sherman said, "Come on, guys. The frisbee's in my room." Mr. Peabody looked at Sherman running off with his five friends. _"There he goes." _Thought the prodigy, _"Not only has he got Penny, but he's also got Mason, Carl, Jill, and Abby. And he told me before his first day of school that making friends is going to be hard. Sure, it was a rocky start with Penny before, but I never doubted Sherman for a minute. I'm so proud of him."_

* * *

Sherman opened his bedroom closet and dug through his toy box, eventually finding his frisbee, which has a cartoony picture of Walter Frederick Morrison, the inventor of the frisbee, in a space-man suit. The six re-entered the elevator and headed downward.

"I can't believe I met Mr. Peabody." Carl said, "He actually said my name!"

"He's so adorable!" Jill added. She is a sucker for cuteness.

"Yeah, I just want to rub his little white tummy." Abby motioned her hand as if she was.

"I have to admit, you're dad is pretty awesome." Mason said, patting Sherman's back. Sherman chuckled and formed his goofy smile, looking over at Penny, who giggled and smiled back. The elevator arrived at the lobby and there the six headed to the park to kick off the weekend with some frisbee in the great outdoors.

_**Feel free to favorite and/or review. More stories coming soon. Request a story either in your review or via private message!**_


	2. Frisbee at the Park

**The Six of Us - Story 2: Frisbee at the Park**

Sherman, Penny, Mason, Carl, Jill, and Abby arrived at the park, located only a few blocks from Mr. Peabody's penthouse. They chose the perfect day to play frisbee; sunny, not a cloud in the sky, and a slight breeze to cool them off once in a while. The six friends took a moment to close their eyes, breath the air, and admire the peaceful atmosphere of the outdoors.

"Gorgeous, ain't it, Sherman?" Penny asked beside him.

"Definitely. Let's test this baby out." Sherman waved his Fred Morrison frisbee about. The six found an open field in the park and spread out in a wide circle.

"Hey guys?" Carl spoke up, "Since I'm in a wheel chair, wouldn't it be difficult for me to catch the frisbee?"

"Wait, you just thought of that now?" Abby asked.

"Abby!" Penny shouted. She thought Abby's reply was mean.

"Well, yeah…" Carl twiddled his thumbs, "Frankly, I don't care if I can't do what we're doing. As long, as I'm hanging out with you guys I'll be happy and I'm bound to have fun regardless." Abby felt like a jerk now. She rubbed her arm gingerly and stared at the grass.

"Of course not, Carl." Sherman said, "We'll make sure we throw it a reasonable speed and altitude so you're sure to catch it." Sherman approached Carl and handed him the frisbee. "I'll let you make the first throw."

"Awesome, thanks!" Carl said. Sherman smiled and ran back to his original position. Carl looked at the frisbee, worried he might mess up upon throwing it. "Okay, Mason. Coming right to you!" He said nervously. He flicked his hand and let go of the frisbee, allowing it to glide at Mason, who caught it easily.

"Nice throw, Carl!" Mason commented, "Heads up, Penny!" The Indian boy lifted a leg up and shot the frisbee under it. The frisbee went slightly higher than when Carl threw it, but Penny was able to catch it with a jump.

"Sherman, you're next!" Penny called. She preformed a graceful spin before throwing the frisbee at Sherman. Sherman, having a massive crush on Penny since Ancient Egypt, stared at the girl in awe as she spun. "SHERMAN, WAKE UP!" Penny shouted. Sherman shook his head back and fourth, snapping back to reality. The frisbee was high above and passed over him quickly. Sherman sprinted after the frisbee and once it hovered lower to the ground, he sprung in the air and caught it, landing with a somersault and back on his feet. "Wow, nice moves, Sherman!" Penny clapped, "You're taking after your father more and more!" Sherman blushed and chuckled. Sherman tossed the frisbee to Jill.

"Oops!" Jill exclaimed when the frisbee hit her fingers and landed on the grass, "Dang it!" She picked the frisbee up and threw it to Abby. The same exact thing happened to her.

"Ugh!" Abby growled, staring angrily at the frisbee.

"It's okay, guys." Sherman said, "You'll get it!" Abby smiled weakly and looked over at Carl.

"Alright, Carl." Abby shouted, "Are you ready?" Carl rose a thumbs up. Abby steadied herself, wanting to throw the frisbee at a reasonable height and speed for Carl like Sherman suggested. She flicked her wrist and let go of the frisbee which glided toward Carl. All of a sudden, a breeze raced by, causing the frisbee to turn slightly to the right. However, this did not stop Carl. The wheel chair-bound boy pushed his wheels fast and strong enough to catch up with the frisbee and caught it with one hand.

"GOT IT!" Carl rose the frisbee in the air with triumph.

"Way to go, Carl!" Sherman jumped. Penny, Mason, and Jill cheered as well.

_"Not bad. Not bad at all..." _Abby thought, staring at the boy with a smile.

* * *

The six continued to toss the frisbee for quite a while. Jill and Abby managed to improve and catch the frisbee more times than they failed. The frisbee reached Mason's grasp once again.

"Back to you, Penny!" Mason shouted. Trying to be a show-off, he threw the frisbee with ample force and it went the highest it has ever gone.

"I got it, I got it!" Penny ran for the frisbee. It started to glide toward Sherman.

"Oh, oh, I got!" The redhead boy cried, running after it. Without paying any attention to each other, Sherman and Penny jumped to catch the frisbee, but it proved too high for them. Suddenly...BUMP, CRASH! Sherman and Penny tackled each other in midair and tumbled on the ground.

"Sherman, Penny!" Jill cried. She, along with Abby, Mason, and Carl approached the two. Sherman was lying face up while Penny was resting on top of him. Penny shook her head to retrieve her senses and realized she was laying on Sherman.

_"Oh my gosh..." _Penny thought, blushing.

"I can't see anything." Sherman said, "Where are my glasses?" The boy blinked wildly. Penny noticed the glasses on the ground beside them. She picked them up and handed them to Sherman, who put them on immediately. "Thanks, Penny...OH!" Sherman realized Penny was on top of him, with a blush on her face. "U-uhhh..." The boy started to blush, looking back and fourth nervously. Penny only giggled.

"Are you guys oka-" Abby asked, "Whoa, what do have here?"

"Love birds, huh?" Jill teased. Mason and Carl looked at each other and stuck their tongues out, disgusted.

"UH!" An embarrassed Penny jumped off Sherman and reached a hand out to help Sherman to his feet, "No?"

"Sherman and Penny, sitting in a tree..." Jill and Abby started to sing in unison.

"Real mature, guys." Sherman brushed the grass and dirt off his shirt.

"Yeah, knock it off." Penny rolled her eyes.

"Okay, okay. Let's keep playing, shall we?" Jill said. The six returned to their positions and continued to throw the frisbee. It went from Penny to Sherman, then to Jill, then to Abby, and back to Carl.

"Okay, Mason" Carl shouted, "GO LONG!" He threw the frisbee high in the air. Mason chased after it and without noticing the Indian boy was quickly approaching the park's pond. "NO MASON, SLOW DOWN!" Carl cried.

"MASON, DON'T!" Sherman yelled. Penny, Jill, and Abby looked on with concern.

"It's okay, guys. I got it!" Mason replied, jumping to catch the frisbee successfully. "See?" Expecting to land on the cool, green grass, Mason instead landed with a SPLASH! Underwater, Mason thought, "_Wow, I probably should've slowed down." _Mason resurfaced and swam out of the pond, his body and clothes completely trenched. Sherman and the others stared at him in shock. "What? I got the frisbee!" He waved the toy around. The five laughed out loud in response and Mason joined them with a hearty chuckle.

"Nice, Mason. Thanks." Sherman shook his head and continued to laugh. At the time Mason unknowingly leaped into the pond, the sky was starting to dusk and the breeze started to kick in more. Sherman knew now is the time to wrap up. "We should head back to my place. It's getting dark and Mason can't stay out her all wet."

"Sherman's right, let's go." Penny agreed, "We'll call our parents so they can pick us up there."

* * *

As they made their way to Mr. Peabody's penthouse, Mason was dripping water all over the sidewalk and shivering. Bewildered passerbys looked at the boy one after another.

"Here, this will keep you warm until we get back." Sherman handed Mason his school uniform vest as a temporary towel.

"Tha-tha-thanks, Sher-sher-sherman." Mason said.

"That's very sweet of you, Sherman." Penny said, placing a hand on his shoulder. They exchanged sweet smiles.

"Hey Carl?" Abby said, catching up beside the wheel chair-bound boy.

"Yeah, Abby?" He looked up at the tall girl.

"I'm sorry." She muttered. Carl looked confused.

"About what exactly?" Carl asked.

"What I said to you before we started playing frisbee." She explained, "It was very rude of me. You really surprised me today. All of us in fact."

"Thanks Abby," Carl smiled, "I really appreciate that. I understand if you thought my disability was gonna be a burden to us playing frisbee, even I thought so myself, but I really pulled through. I had a lot of fun and that's all I wanted to do." The two exchanged smiles before entering the apartment building and taking the elevator up to Mr. Peabody's penthouse. The door opened and the six stepped into the luxurious home once again.

"Mr. Peabody?" Sherman called.

"Welcome home, Sherman. I'm in the kitchen!" He heard the dog say.

"There's been an accident!" Sherman said. Instantly, the six heard frantic sounds of cooking utensils dropping on the floor and footsteps scrambling from the kitchen. Perhaps Sherman should have worded what he said differently. Mr. Peabody appeared around the corner seconds later, out of a breath.

"What happened?!" The dog asked in a panic.

'"It's nothing major." Sherman explained, "Mason tried to catch the frisbee, but he dove straight into the pond by accident."

"It's good you decided come home right after that happened." Mr. Peabody approached the Indian boy, "Mason would've caught a cold. Come, I'll lead you to the bathroom so you can dry off." Mason followed Mr. Peabody, "Did you kids have fun nonetheless?"

"Uh huh, of course!" Sherman said.

"The perfect way to start the weekend." Penny nodded. Mr. Peabody smiled and led Mason around the corner to the bathroom. Penny, Carl, Jill, and Abby called their parents to tell them to pick them up at Mr. Peabody's. Mason joined them shortly after to do the same, borrowing some of Sherman's clothes until his parents brought a fresh pair of his own. Mason, Carl, Jill, and Abby eventually left to go home, but Penny remained. Her cell phone buzzed, indicating that her mother Patty was waiting for her in the lobby.

"Well, that's my Mom." Penny told Sherman, "I had a lot of fun today, Sherman."

"Me too. I'm so happy to have friends like you and the others to hang out with...especially you." Sherman smiled, "Have a nice weekend, Penny."

"You too." Penny hugged Sherman, the boy hugged her back, "I'll see you Monday for more WABAC stories." Penny winked at him before entering the elevator. Sherman chuckled and waved at her and she waved back as the doors closed.

"Ready for dinner, Sherman?" Mr. Peabody asked. The boy's stomach rumbled, as if it heard the question.

"I sure am, Mr. Peabody." Sherman replied, "I'm starving." The father and son entered the kitchen to eat their long-awaited meal and call it a day.

**_**Feel free to favorite and/or review. More stories coming soon. Request a story either in your review or via private message!**_**


	3. The Pepper Contest

**The Six of Us - Story 3: The Pepper Contest**

The weekend came to an end very quickly and Monday seemed like an ordinary day at school for Sherman. He sat with Penny, Carl, Jill, and Abby during lunch period in the cafeteria, but only Mason was absent. Where could he be?

"What time periods did you visit this weekend, Sherman?" Penny asked, biting into her apple.

"We were gonna visit Sitting Bull and Edgar Allen Poe, but the WABAC wouldn't start up." Sherman frowned, "Mr. Peabody says it needs a replacement battery."

"Oh, that's too bad." Penny said.

"Yeah, it's not something you can just find at the store too." Sherman continued, "Mr. Peabody built the WABAC from top to bottom, which means he has to invent another battery and it's gonna take a while."

"It must have been quite a boring weekend without time travel." Carl said.

"Nah, Mr. Peabody took me to see a Broadway musical instead." Sherman lightened up.

"Lucky!" Jill snapped, "I've always wanted to see one of those."

"Which one?" Abby asked Sherman.

"The Lion King." Sherman replied, "I loved it just as much as the movie." Just then, Mason entered the cafeteria and approached their table.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." The Indian boy sat across from Sherman beside Abby.

"Where were you?" Carl asked his friend.

"Well, I really needed to use the bathroom after math class." Mason explained, "And I had to fetch my lunchbox from my locker. Anyways, check these out." Mason opened his lunchbox and pulled out a tupperware container. He opened them to reveal two chili peppers.

"They're peppers, so what?" Penny shrugged.

"They're not just _any _peppers." Mason rolled his eyes, "They're Bhut Jolokias. Commonly known as 'ghost peppers'. The hottest in the world."

"Actually, the hottest pepper on the Scoville scale is the Carolina Reaper." Carl corrected Mason. The five stared at him awkwardly, "W-what?"

"You know that…how?" Abby asked him.

"I do independent research in my spare time." Carl twiddled his thumbs innocently, "Did you know that in India they use the spice in their smoke grenades to fight against terrorism?" The five looked at them in complete shock, "What?!"

"Whatever, they're still unbelievably hot." Mason said.

"Between 330,000 to 1,532,310 Scoville units." Carl added.

"Yes, thank you, Carl." Mason replied.

"Where did you get them?" Jill asked Mason, "And why are they bright orange?"

"My father eats these like candy." Mason explained, "He always hides them out of my reach, but last night I managed to sneak a few out of the pantry and hide them in my lunchbox. They're orange because they're ripe. Anyways, hey Sherman, how about a little contest?"

"Uh, sure?" Sherman agreed, "What's the set up?"

"We both eat a ghost pepper and whoever can tolerate its spice the longest without drinking any milk wins."

"Oh, you're on!" Sherman grinned confidently.

"Are you sure about this, Sherman?" Penny asked him, "Eating one of those doesn't seem like a good idea."

"Don't worry, Penny." Sherman replied, "I think I can handle it. Mr. Peabody cooks some mean stuffed peppers once in a while."

"But those are bell peppers, Sherman." Carl said, "Those aren't hot whatsoever."

"Mason, hand it over." Sherman ignored the wheel chair-bound boy. Mason gave him a pepper and picked the other one for himself. Jill and Abby got up and ran back and fourth through the cafeteria, informing the other students of what is about to go down at their table. Within seconds, crowds of children surrounded their table anxiously to watch the contest. _"Ohhhh boy..." _Thought Sherman.

"On three, down the hatch." Mason said. Abby opened a small carton of milk and placed it between the boys. "First one to drink that milk loses, ready?" Mason added. Sherman nodded, "One…two…THREE!" With that, Sherman and Mason dropped the bright orange ghost peppers in their mouths and began to chew. The spice immediately started to sear through their tongues painfully like a wildfire. Sherman's face burned red while Mason was sweating profusely. The children around them started to chuckle and whisper, placing bets on who might win. Swallowing the pepper proved very difficult for the boys. It was like drinking molten lava from Mount Vesuvius, somewhere Mr. Peabody had refused to take Sherman because of the horrendous disaster is caused on Pompeii. The dog felt Sherman was too young to learn about such an event, let alone experience it from afar. After several attempts, Sherman and Mason successfully swallowed the pepper and it landed in their stomachs, only now the pepper started to boil their insides, increasing their heart rate to superhuman. Everytime they breathed it felt like fire was rushing up their throat. They coughed uncontrollably while the surrounding children laughed out loud.

"Sherman, are you okay?" Penny is concerned for her choking friend and crush, "Stop laughing at them!"

"N-never b-better!" Sherman maintained his composure and started to breath heavily, "H-had enough M-mason?"

"I-in y-your d-dreams!" The Indian boy replied between his blazing hacks. Five minutes later, the boys competed in a staring contest, but in pure agony from the spice. Sherman's flesh looked like he dived in a vat of red paint. He gripped the table and shook his body restlessly, keeping stern eye contact on Mason, who looked trenched in his own sweat.

"Sherman, the sooner you give in the better." Penny said worriedly.

"C-come on, have m-more f-faith in me, P-penny!" Sherman replied with a hint of annoyance.

"Hey, you look like you're about to explode!" Penny took offense.

"And Mason looks like he's melting!" Abby pointed at him. The children behind her laughed out loud again. Mason started holding his breath. He held it as more beads of sweat ran own his head. His face turned purple from the lack of oxygen to the brain. He kept holding it, and holding it, and holding it, until…

"GAH!" Mason exclaimed, "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" The Indian boy seized the carton of milk and excessively chugged it.

"SHERMAN WINS!" Jill cheered, raising his arm triumphantly. The cafeteria roared with whistling and applause. Sherman smiled weakly through his pain.

"I've got to say, Sherman." Penny placed her hand on his shoulder, "You're quite the daredevil." Seconds later, Mason finished drinking the entire carton of milk.

"OH MY GOD, IT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" Mason panicked, still feeling the spice torturing his mouth. He sprinted out of the cafeteria to find the nearest water fountain. The children pointed and laughed.

"GAH-OH MY JEEZ, DON'T MIND IF I JOIN HIM!" Sherman sprung from his seat from chased after Mason to do the same.

"Those two are a riot." Abby chuckled.

"Yeah, water's not gonna help them at all." Jill agreed, "They're gonna be breathing fire until tomorrow morning."

"I'm surprised the milk barely did anything for Mason." Carl said.

"I'm just glad it's all over." Penny shook her head, "That was hard to watch."

The bells rang and all of the children marched out of the cafeteria for recess. Unfortunately for Sherman and Mason, it is very hot outside. With the powerful spice of the ghost pepper plaguing their tongues, the hot temperature of the outdoors will not be a pleasant match.

**_**Feel free to favorite and/or review. More stories coming soon. Request a story either in your review or via private message!**_**


	4. Pool Party

**The Six of Us - Story 4: Pool Party**

School is officially out and summer vacation has begun for Sherman. To celebrate, Mr. Peabody allowed him to invite Penny, Mason, Carl, Jill, and Abby over for a pool party, as long as Mr. Peabody attends as their certified lifeguard. Sherman waited anxiously all morning for his friends to arrive. He killed time by reading his vast collection of Megamind comic books. A few hours after lunch, he heard the elevator 'ding' open in the hallway. Sherman followed the noise and saw Penny enter the penthouse, carrying a backpack and wearing a pink sundress, pink sandals, round white sunglasses, and a straw hat. Seeing Penny in her cute summer attire made Sherman blush a shade of magenta.

"H-hi Penny." Sherman stuttered and waved.

"Hey Sherman." Penny greeted, "Why are you blushing?"

"I'm not blushing!" Sherman panicked, "It's the heat." Sherman fanned himself with his hand after making the excuse.

"Gosh, tell me about it." Penny rolled her eyes, "It's hot as heck out there. I look forward to jumping in the pool." _"He was blushing at me. Sherman can't fool me." _Penny thought.

"Same here." Sherman agreed, "We have to wait for the others to arrive though." The two rounded the corner into the living room where Mr. Peabody rested on a chair reading an E-Book on his iPad while a fan blew air on him.

"Ah, Miss Peterson!" Mr. Peabody said, "You look lovely today. Excited to go swimming, I presume?"

"I sure am, Mr. Peabody." Penny smiled, "I'm willing to wait for the others though." Just then, the elevator 'dinged' again. Sherman ran back and saw Mason and Carl enter the penthouse, carrying backpacks and already wearing their swim trunks with T shirts.

"Hey guys!" Sherman greeted, "Now we just have to wait on Jill and Abby."

"I'm guessing Penny's already here." Carl said.

"The pool deck must be paradise compared to how amazing your house is, Sherman." Mason wondered.

"Trust me, it's pretty fantastic!" Sherman said, "We've got some inner tubes you can use, Carl."

"Great." Carl smiled, "Thanks, Sherman!" The three rounded the corner into the living room.

"Already changed into your bathing suits, huh?" Penny smirked with a hand on her hip.

"We came extra prepared!" Mason flexed his arms confidently. Penny only smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for allowing us to come over, Mr. Peabody." Carl said politely to the dog.

"It's my pleasure, Carl." Mr. Peabody placed his iPad on the coffee table and stood up, "It's nice to see you and Mason again." 'Ding' went the elevator a third time.

"Hello?" Jill called from down the hallway.

"Are we late?" Abby asked out loud.

"In the living room, guys!" Penny shouted. Jill and Abby rounded the corner. They wore clothes shockingly similar to Penny's; Sundresses, Jill's sky blue and Abby's lavender purple, sandals and sunglasses of the matching colors, and straw hats. Mason's jaw dropped at the sight of Jill and Carl stared lovestruck at Abby. The two noticed the boy's affection and blushed awkwardly. Sherman and Penny exchanged confused looks.

"Uh, hi?" Jill waved gingerly.

"Hello Jill and Abby!" Mr. Peabody spoke up, "Welcome. Now that everyone's arrived, I'll let the six of you change into your swimming gear. I'll lead you all to the pool deck afterward. Don't forget to apply sunscreen too!" With that, Sherman headed to his room, while Penny claimed the bathroom and Jill and Abby used the guest rooms to change. Mason and Carl immediately peeled off their shirts and highfived.

"Done!" They chanted in unison. Mason applied his goggles onto his forehead.

"My my, I see." Mr. Peabody chuckled. About five minutes later, Sherman returned wearing his blue floral swim trunks that Mr. Peabody bought him during their trip to Hawaii a year ago. His arms, legs, and face shimmered with sunscreen.

"Gosh, what's taking them so long?" Mason whined, rubbing sunscreen on his arms.

"Be patient, Mason." Carl said, "Girls need all the time in the world to get ready."

"I'm gonna be an old man by the time they-" Mason widened his eyes and dropped his bottle of sunscreen the second the three girls walked around the corner. Sherman and Carl starred along with him in awe. Penny wore a hot pink one piece swimsuit with yellow, white and purple overlapping polka dots, Jill wore a cerulean tankini with dark blue stripes, while Abby wore a solid purple bikini.

"You were saying?" Penny said with a cheeky smirk.

"Nothing." Mason shook his head.

"You three look..." Carl said.

"Pretty." Sherman finished with a goofy smile. The three girls chuckled and blushed, exchanging looks.

"Well then!" Mr. Peabody clapped his hands together, "This way, shall we?"

* * *

Mr. Peabody led the six down a hallway towards a sliding glass door, which opened automatically as they drew near it. They exited the penthouse on to the roof of the apartment building, however it is not like an ordinary skyscraper roof. The entire floor consists of wood panelling and tall hedges blocked off the ends of the building. A large crystal clear pool takes up a majority of the deck, running from four feet to 20 feet deep, and including a diving board at the deepest end. Beside the pool is a bubbling hot tub, able to fit 10 people. Not too far behind it is a door to the sauna, which is Mr. Peabody's favorite place to relax when he is stressed about work.

"Welcome to our personal resort!" Mr. Peabody and Sherman said out loud together.

"It's amazing." Penny said in awe.

"Awesome." Mason second.

"Brilliant." Carl third.

"Incredible." Jill fourth.

"Wow." Abby last. The dog father and son exchanged smiles, knowing from the start they would be amazed.

"Now, please take a few minutes to review my policy." Mr. Peabody gestured his paw towards a nearby sign that listed all of the safety precautions. Because Mr. Peabody is generously allowing them to swim in his pool, they thought it was only fair to obey the rules and took a moment to read them. They were basic; No running, no diving at the shallow end, etc. "If any rule-breaking occurs, I'll have to ask you to sit out for while, is that understood?"

"Yes, Mr. Peabody." The six nodded.

"Splendid." Mr. Peabody smiled, "Have fun. I'll be looking out for you!" With that, the six dispersed. Sherman and Mason helped Carl onto an inner tube from the shallow end and pushed him out farther in the pool. Mason immediately dived underwater to embrace the cooling effect on his body. Penny, Jill, and Abby jumped in a few seconds later to do the exact same. No longer were their bodies overheated. Mr. Peabody climbed onto his lifeguard post and continued to read the E-Book from his iPad, while peering at the children every so often. Mason spotted Jill at the surface. He swam up and grabbed her foot.

"Ahhh!" Jill screamed.

"RAAAAGH!" Mason quickly resurfaced and playfully roared like a leviathan, "Gotcha, Jill!"

"Mason, you dweeb!" Jill giggled, splashing him with water. Mason laughed along and splashed her back. Carl floated about and bumped into Abby with his inner tube.

"W-whoa!" Carl exclaimed, almost sliding off as he leaned backward in a panic.

"Oops, hold on!" Abby said grabbing the inner tube and holding it still so Carl could sit back up.

"Thanks, Abby." Carl smiled. Abby smiled back. Just then, Sherman (after removing his glasses) climbed onto the diving board at the deep end.

"Alright, guys." He said out loud, "Prepare to be amazed. I call this the 'Gettysburg Cannon Ball'!" An embarrassed Mr. Peabody slapped his forehead. Sherman jumped off the diving board and formed the cannon ball position, sinking straight into the water with an unimpressive splash.

"Ow, my butt." Sherman cooed after he resurfaced. The six laughed out loud and Mr. Peabody chuckled a bit, "I guess it wasn't as amazing as I thought it would be."

"Hey, don't sweat it." Penny said, "The name was creative." She splashed him a bit, much like how she splashed a little water on Sherman while he flew Leonardo Da Vinci's flying machine near the river in Renaissance Italy. Sherman chuckled and exchanged sweet smiles with Penny.

* * *

For the next hour and a half, Sherman and the others played a variety of games in the pool. One was Marco Polo, where Mason continuously climbed out of the pool in an attempt to cheat, much to everyone's annoyance. At one point, Mason ran on the deck and Mr. Peabody scolded him with a time out. Another game was Volleyball, in which Mr. Peabody had to set up the net in the center of the pool. It was the boys versus the girls, with one of the girls tagging out often because Carl was unable to play due to his inability to swim. Carl did not mind as he was living the dream, relaxing under the sun with the water occasionally cooling him off. The girls ended up winning the game eight to 13. Lastly, they played Chicken Fight. Sherman held Penny up on his shoulders while Mason held up Jill and they pushed each other rambunctiously. Abby replaced the loser. A little later, the children climbed out of the pool for a lemonade break.

"How about we relax in that hot tub over there." Abby suggested after finishing her glass of lemonade.

"Yeah, I've had enough with the pool." Jill nodded, "The hot water should feel nice."

"I'm in!" Penny chimed. The three girls headed over to the hot tub together.

"Where are you three going?" Mason asked.

"The hot tub." Jill replied, "Care to join?"

"No way." Mason shook his head, "Why would I lounge in hot water when it's already hot outside?"

"Oh please, it feels awesome regardless." Jill rolled her eyes, "Come on, Mason, join us. Join...me." She smiled sweetly at him and held out her hand.

"A-alright then." Mason blushed and gently grasped it. Could it be that Mason has developed a crush on Jill?

"Sherman, you coming?" Penny gave him a cheeky look.

"Definitely." Sherman followed her to the hot tub, "How about you, Carl?"

"On it!" Carl replied paddling toward the hot tub on his inner tube and climbing over the barrier into it, "YOWZA, that's hot...but it feels so goooooood." He sunk lower into the bubbling water. Abby stepped into the hot tub and sat beside Carl, causing him to blush. Could it be that Carl has too developed a crush on Abby? Mason stepped in next and helped Jill in afterward. Sherman and Penny joined them shortly and the six allowed the hot water to numb away the stress of the school year.

"Wow, you were right, Jill." Mason said, "This does feel awesome."

"Told you, dweeb." She responded.

"Is this gonna be a regular thing?" Mason asked.

"Maybe." Jill teased smirking at Mason. Mason only smiled back. All of a sudden, Mr. Peabody's phone went off.

"I'll be back in a minute, kids!" Mr. Peabody climbed down his lifeguard post, "I've got an important call to tend to."

"Okay!" They responded in unison. The dog rounded the corner out of sight to accept his urgent phone call. On the meantime, Mason and Carl were in deep conversation with Jill and Abby. This was Sherman's chance to approach Penny.

"H-hey Penny?" Sherman said nervously.

"Yeah Sherman?" She looked at him.

"About earlier, when you asked why I was blushing..." He continued.

"Uh huh, why?" Penny nodded.

"It wasn't because of the heat." Sherman scratched the back of his head.

"Was it because of me?" Penny guessed.

"How did you know?" Sherman looked puzzled.

"Come on, Sherman." Penny rolled her eyes, "I know you have a crush on me."

"Oh." Sherman's heart started to beat faster, "I couldn't help but admire how pretty you looked in that pink sundress."

"Really?" Penny giggled, "Thanks. You don't have to feel nervous around me, because frankly I have a crush on you too." Penny smiled, "I told you a while back in the alleyway at school, remember?*" She leaned over and kissed his nose assuringly. Sherman hesitated, but returned the kiss on her cheek. This surprised Penny, who felt the area he pecked softly. Luckily for them, Mr. Peabody didn't see this, who knows how he would have reacted. "Thanks for inviting us over today, Sherman." Penny said kindly, "I had a blast. We all did. We should all hang out a lot this summer!"

"I second that!" Mason heard Penny.

"Mmm hmm!" Carl hummed under the the water.

"Ditto!" Jill and Abby smiled.

"Anything for my best friends." Sherman cracked his trademark goofy smile, _"This will be one heck of a summer. I can already tell!"_

**_**Feel free to favorite and/or review. More stories coming soon. Request a story either in your review or via private message!**_**

*Referring to my ShermanxPenny short story "Payback".


	5. A Day at the Fair

**The Six of Us - Story 5: A Day at the Fair**

**Requested by SonicXmen94**

A few weeks after the pool party, Sherman, Penny, Mason, Carl, Jill, and Abby hopped in Mr. Peabody's red minivan and headed across the bridge and out of the city into the rural countryside to attend a local state fair where Mr. Peabody will be riding a bull at the rodeo.

"Wow, I've never been outside of the city before!" Jill peered out the window at the open fields.

"So much green." Mason added, "No buildings or asphalt...well, except for the road."

"Look at the cows!" Carl exclaimed as they passed a nearby farm where cattle were grazing.

"Cuties, huh?" Abby looked at the cattle with Carl.

"It's breathtaking, ain't it?" Mr. Peabody said from the driver's seat, which is customized so the dog can see the road and reach the foot pedals, "It gets very stressful living in the big apple. The wide open space is absolutely wonderful."

"Hey Sherman?" Penny whispered at the boy, "From what I've heard rodeos can be really dangerous. Are you sure Mr. Peabody can handle it?"

"Worry not, Miss Peterson." Mr. Peabody heard the girl, Penny gulped in surprise, "This isn't the first time I rode a bull. I'll be just fine!"

"Yeah, Penny." Sherman said, "What CAN'T Mr. Peabody do, am I right?"

"You've got a point there." Penny chuckled.

"We'll be arriving at the state fair shortly." Mr. Peabody said, "Only a few miles away!"

"This will be the first time I've been to any kind of fair or amusement park." Penny told Sherman.

"You've never been to Luna Park at Coney Island?" Sherman asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope." Penny frowned and shook her head, "My parents are always so busy they never have time to take me there."

"I've never gone to a state fair before." Sherman said, "I'm sure it isn't too different from Luna Park. We'll all have a great time, no doubt. There's supposed to be a fireworks show after the rodeo, should be awesome!" Sherman and Penny exchanged sweet smiles. Minutes passed when finally...

"We're here!" The dog spoke as he turned the minivan into a flat field that is being used for public parking. The state fair is crowded 24/7 so finding a parking spot was almost as impossible as finding the Holy Grail. It took a few minutes, but Mr. Peabody was able to claim a spot, the only con was having to walk a far distance to the fair. The seven exited the vehicle and pulled Carl's wheelchair out from the back. Sherman and Mason helped the boy onto it. "So, the rodeo begins at 6:00 PM." Mr. Peabody told the children, "It's 3:45 PM now, that gives you little more than two hours to ride whatever rides or play whatever games you want. We'll be leaving immediately after the rodeo. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Mr. Peabody." The six children obeyed.

"Excellent. Let's get a move on, shall we?" Mr. Peabody smiled and led the children down the dirt road toward the entry booth. Mason was pushing Carl so he would not fall behind.

_"_I really want to impress Jill._" _Mason thought as he looked over at his crush with the pigtails, _"The game's shouldn't be too hard. Right? I'm gonna try to win her something!"_

"Something on your mind, Mason?" Carl noticed Mason's fixation on Jill.

"Oh no." Mason blushed, "Nothing. Nothing at all." Carl seemed to doubt the reply, but decided for best to mind his own business. The seven arrived at the entry booth and Mr. Peabody handed a paper to the man in it. It included details of Mr. Peabody's entry into the rodeo, therefore he was allowed in free, but he still had to pay for Sherman's entry. The rest of the children payed their own entry with the money their parents lended them. They strapped on their yellow entry bracelets and entered the fairground.

"Please stay within sight of me, as I'm responsible for all of you." Mr. Peabody told the children. "Here you go, Sherman." The dog handed his son some spending money, "Your allowance."

"Thanks, Mr. Peabody." Sherman put the cash in his pocket, "How about a few rides, Penny? The ticket booth is right over there!"

"Sure!" Penny chimed. The two handed the ticket booth employee some cash in exchange for ride tickets.

"Hey guys, wait up, geez!" Abby shouted. She, Mason, Carl, and Jill caught up to them and purchased tickets as well.

_"Children."_ Mr. Peabody looked on and smiled.

* * *

The first ride Sherman, Penny, Mason, Carl, Jill, and Abby stood before is the Gravitron.

"What is that thing?" Penny asked.

"It looks like a UFO." Jill added.

"It's a Gravitron." Sherman said, "Probably the best ride ever!"

"I've been on one before." Mason shared, "It spins really fast and tilts at an angle, allowing the centrifugal force to push you against the wall. It's a lot of fun!"

"Sounds dangerous." Abby frowned.

"I promise, you guys." Sherman jumped in front of them, "It's pretty FANTASTIC!" The six exchanged approving looks and decided 'to heck with it.' The next time the Gravitron opened, the six handed the operator their tickets. Sherman and Mason helped Carl to his feet and left the wheelchair with Mr. Peabody. They climbed into the Gravitron amongst other excited children.

"So what do we do?" Penny looked around bewildered, "There's no safety belts."

"Nothing, Penny." Sherman stood beside her, "You let gravity do the work."

"Okay, if you say so." She replied nervously. A minute later, the operator in the center of the Gravitron started the ride.

"Lucky duck, he gets to ride this all day." Mason pointed at the man. The Gravitron started spinning and eventually gained enough speed to have centrifugal force push all of the children against the leather padding on the walls. They stuck there like bugs on flypaper.

"Yeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Sherman cheered, the g-force bubbling his face.

"Whaaaaaaat's haaaaaappeninnnnnnng!?" Penny exclaimed, her eyes demonically widened.

"Woooooooooohoooooooooo!" Mason yelped.

"Gravity is so cooooooooool!" Carl whooped.

"Hahaha, yeeeeeaaah!" Jill and Abby shouted playfully. A little over five minutes later, the Gravitron slowed down and stopped. The door opened, allowing the children to stumble out dazed and overjoyed.

"Wow, that sure was something!" Penny shook her head.

"I told you, Penny!" Sherman laughed, "Best ride ever!"

"That was amazing!" Carl said.

"I'm up for round two!" Mason held two fingers up.

"I second that, Mason!" Jill stood next to him, causing him to blush slightly.

"What about you guys?" Abby asked.

"Penny?" Sherman looked at her. Penny gave him an approving smirk. They handed the operator their tickets and re-entered the Gravitron for an encore.

"Those kids, always wanting seconds." Mr. Peabody chuckled and crossed his arms.

* * *

After admiring the Gravitron three times, competing in Bumper Cars, riding a roller coaster (in which Carl and Abby nearly vomited), surviving the haunted house, and visiting the petting zoo, the children only had 30 minutes left until the rodeo. It was hard to believe that 90 minutes of their time was already gone.

"How about we play some games to kill the rest of the time?" Mason suggested.

"Sounds good!" Sherman agreed, "Guys?" The others nodded and the six headed for the alley way of back-to-back fair games. Mr. Peabody hurried behind them.

"15 minutes, kids." The dog said, "15 minutes. I'm gonna need time to get ready for the rodeo!"

"Of course, Mr. Peabody!" Sherman smiled at his father. He, Penny, Carl, and Abby decided to compete in the Water Gun Race, along with four other anonymous children. Mason attempted the unforgiving Ring Toss, to no avail.

"Why is it so impossible to get a single ring around a dang Coke bottle!" Mason pulled his hair in frustration. He looked over and noticed Jill trying out the Baseball Jar Toss. _"Here's my chance to impress Jill." _Mason approached and watched Jill throw a few baseballs, missing the stacked jars completely.

"Ohhhh, sorry darling." Said the woman running the booth, "Better luck next time!" Jill let out a disappointed sigh.

"Hey Jill." Mason greeted, "Something the matter?"

"Hi Mason." Jill frowned and looked up with envy at the stuffed Simba the Lion dolls hanging above the game, "It's nothing."

"Here, let me try to win for you." Mason smiled.

"Oh, you don't need-" Jill tried to reply.

"Please, I insist." Mason handed the woman some money in exchange for three baseballs.

"Alright then." Jill shrugged. Mason picked up a baseball and leaned back. He threw it and it knocked the stack of jars over with a 'BOOM'. Jill grinned and placed a hand over her chest in awe, "Wow, Mason. You did it!"

"Not yet he hasn't!" The woman barked, "He needs to knock down two more in order to win a Simba." Jill frowned once again.

"Not to worry, Jill." Mason smirked, "I've got this!" Mason threw the second baseball. 'CRASH'. The jar toppled over again. Jill smiled and looked at Mason with glistening eyes. "One more. Come on, baby!" Mason hurled the third and final baseball. 'SMASH'. Down went two jars, one remained toppling back and fourth. Mason, Jill, and the woman starred with anticipation. Seconds later, 'DINK'. The third jar fell over.

"WE HAVE A WINNER!" The woman chanted. "Congrats, kid!", The woman handed him a Simba doll, "You've earned it!"

"Thanks." Mason smiled, "But I know someone who earns it a lot more." Mason handed Jill her much-wanted Simba doll. Jill grinned and looked up at Mason in glee. She tackled him with a warm hug.

"Thank you so much, Mason!" Jill cheered, "You're so amazing!" Mason gladly hugged her back.

_"You did it, Mason. Way to go!" _He thought to himself.

"I say, you're boyfriend here is quite something." The woman commented.

"OH!" Jill exclaimed, "He's not my boyfrien-wait, we are? I uh..." She stuttered awkwardly.

"Are we? We aren't. I think. Right?" Mason blushed the hardest he ever has.

"Whatever you say." The woman chuckled and walked away to tend to another patron. Mason and Jill exchanged cooling smiles. Something special was blossoming in Jill's heart that very moment.

* * *

At 5:50 PM, Sherman and the others took their seats in the rodeo arena, anxious to see Mr. Peabody's performance. After standing for the National Anthem, they watched several thrilling events with livestock; tie-down roping, team roping, steer wrestling, saddle bronc riding, bareback bronc riding, and barrel racing. The last event was bull riding, where several men fell flat on their faces. Around 7:30 PM, the finale was announced.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN." Called the announcer, "TO CLOSE THIS MAGNIFICENT RODEO EVENT, PLEASE GIVE IT UP FOR THE FAMOUS MR. PEABODY FOR NEW YORK CITY!" Sherman, Penny, Mason, Carl, Jill, and Abby stood up and cheered wildly. The gates dropped and Mr. Peabody, wearing a cowboy hat, vest, and boots rode the bull that was attempting to buck him off aggressively. Mr. Peabody was hanging on to the rope tight, but at one moment, the bull sent him flying in the air, scaring the pants off the children and crowed. However, the known olympic medalist flipped several times and dove gracefully back onto the bull, which eventually calmed itself and surrendered to the dog. The entire arena roared with applause as Mr. Peabody sprung off the bull and bowed politely, proceeding to pat the bull on its snout.

"Woohoo!" Sherman cheered, "Go Dad!"

"Yeah, Mr. Peabody!" Penny jumped up and down.

"He's brilliant, wow!" Mason clapped.

"Mr. Peabody, you're my hero!" Carl howled. Jill and Abby shook their heads in absolute disbelief.

"I never should have doubted him." Penny placed a hand of Sherman's shoulder. Sherman cracked his goofy smile at her.

* * *

With the sky pitch black, it was time to head home.

"Come on, kids." Mr. Peabody said, "Let's get going!"

"Wait, Mr. Peabody?" Sherman spoke up, "Could we possibly stay to watch the fireworks show? It starts at 8:00 PM!"

"Please!?" The six begged like puppies. Mr. Peabody smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Okay, okay." He agreed, "We'll stay a little bit longer for the fireworks."

"Awesome!" Sherman whooped, "There's one more ride we wanted to go on while the fireworks go off too."

"Which one is that?" The dog asked.

"The Ferris Wheel!" The six said in unison.

_"Of course, for a better view." _Mr. Peabody thought and nodded, "Very well then, go get in line before it's too late!"

"Thanks, Mr. Peabody!" Sherman shouted as he and the others ran to buy last minute snacks and head for the Ferris Wheel with their remaining tickets. Mr. Peabody followed behind and waited near the Ferris Wheel on a bench. Several people approached the dog, recognizing him from the rodeo, and he was more than happy to greet his humble fans. It was sure to keep Mr. Peabody busy while the children rode the Ferris Wheel and admired the fireworks. The line for the Ferris Wheel was not very long, therefore the children were able to claim a gondola, two per. Sherman and Penny shared one, while Mason and Jill shared another, and a third was shared by Carl and Abby. The Ferris Wheel rose up high and stopped just minutes away from the fireworks show.

"Today was so much fun." Penny told Sherman.

"It's not over yet." Sherman replied, "The fireworks should start any minute. It's gonna be amazing!"

"I bet." Penny giggled, "By the way, what's that stuff?" Penny pointed at the blue fluff Sherman was carrying on a stick.

"It's cotton candy." Sherman said, "Want to try some?"

"Sure. I've never had it before." Penny nodded. Sherman tore a small piece off and handed it to Penny, who placed it on her tongue and it dissolved instantly, the sugary flavor animating her taste buds. "Wow, it melted!"

"Yeah, did you like it?" Sherman asked.

"Not too bad, actually." Penny smiled at him, "I might just take some home with me after this.". At that moment, rockets flew into the air and exploded, illuminating the night sky with colorful explosions that mesmerized the eyes of Sherman, Penny, Mason, Carl, Jill, and Abby. They had the perfect viewing at the highest point of the Ferris Wheel. Sherman inadvertently placed his hand on Penny's, who noticed immediately.

"Oops, I'm sorry." Sherman said, lifting his hand up. Penny only smiled and gently grasped the same hand with her own. Sherman's heart-rate accelerated.

"It's okay, Sherman." Penny said sweetly, "I want to hold it anyway." Sherman chuckled and blushed. Penny rested her head on Sherman's shoulder affectionately, gripping his hand tighter as she watched the fireworks dazzle. In the gondola below them sat Mason and Jill, who stared at the explosions in awe. At one point, Jill (squeezing her Simba doll) took Mason's hand and leaned over to plant a kiss on his cheek, much to Mason's lovestruck surprise. As for the gondola below them, Abby exchanged a friendly smile with Carl and wrapped an arm around his shoulders like an older sister.

"So Penny, how was that for your first time at a fair or amusement park?" Sherman asked his crush.

"Pretty fantastic." Penny closed her eyes to savor the moment with him.

_**This story idea was requested by user SonicXmen94. Sorry if it was too 'fluffy' for your liking. Thanks a lot for your suggestion. **_**_**Feel free to favorite and/or review. More stories coming soon. Request a story either in your review or via private message!**_**


	6. Letting Go

**The Six of Us - Story 6: Letting Go**

_**Note: _**"Letting Go" focuses primarily on Mason. **_I strongly suggest you read my story "Payback" before viewing this one, or else it will not make much sense. If you have already, carry on...**_

About a month later into the summer, Mason invited Sherman, Penny, Carl, Jill, and Abby over to his house for the day. They decided to play hide and seek.

"47, 48, 49, 50!" Sherman counted facing a tree, "Ready or not, guys, HERE I COME!" Sherman began to search Mason's backyard for his friends by looking around other trees, near the shed, and under the porch, where he found Penny.

"Gotcha!" Sherman snickered, "Come on out, Penny!"

"Dang it!" Penny punched the ground, "Under the porch. So obvious. What was I thinking?" Sherman helped Penny to her feet and the girl brushed old pine needles and clumps of dirt off her denim shorts. "Let's go find the others, I suppose." Sherman and Penny rounded Mason's house and approached metal trash cans by the driveway.

"Do you think...?" Penny looked at Sherman, believing someone might be hiding in the trash cans.

"That's nasty!" Sherman shook his head, "I doubt it." Suddenly...

"ACHOO!" They heard a sneeze, which echoed metallically inside one of the trashcans.

"Busted!" Penny barked.

"Yeah, come on out, whoever it is!" Sherman crossed his arms and grinned.

"Okay, okay." Mason popped out of the trash can, "You got me."

"Gross, Mason!" Penny stuck out her tongue, "Why were you in there of all places?"

"Oh please, there was never trash in here." Mason shrugged, "Well...not recently."

"Whatever, let's get moving!" Penny said. The three re-entered the backyard in search for Carl, Jill, and Abby. Sherman squeezed his way between the house and the bushes beside it, hoping to sneak up on a potential hider. Instead, he trips on something and falls flat.

"Ow!" Sherman exclaimed, "What the?"

"Are you okay, Sherman?" Penny called over to him.

"I'm fine, Penny!" Sherman replied as he climbed to his feet. He bent over and examined what he tripped on. It was a small wooden wheel, withered from age. _"I definitely recognize this. Where's the rest of it though?" _Thought the boy. He put the wheel in his shorts' pocket. Just then...

"AAAHHH!" Simultaneous screams came from the shed. The door slammed open with Jill and Abby sprinting out, losing their footing, and tumbling on the ground.

"Get it off. GET IT OFF!" Jill shrieked.

"What's the matter?!" Penny panicked.

"There's a spider on Jill!" Abby replied.

"Someone help!" Jill cried, "Get it off, it'll bite me!"

"Jill, calm down!" Penny helped her friend to her feet. "Let me take a look." Penny searched all over Jill's body and found no arachnid of any kind crawling on her. "I don't see anything. Are you sure you didn't just see it on a web and overreacted?"

"Yes, I'm sure!" Jill hissed.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you then." Penny shrugged. Carl came speeding around the corner on his wheelchair.

"I heard screaming." Carl said, "What's up?"

"Jill thought she had a spider on her." Sherman explained.

"IT'S TRUE!" Jill started to get angry. Abby nodded, proving to be a witness.

"Whatever you say." Penny rolled her eyes. Jill only growled at her. Sherman pulled the wooden wheel out of his pocket and approached Mason.

"Hey Mason, what's this?" Sherman showed the Indian boy the wheel. Mason instantly knew what it was and felt his heart drop.

"It's nothing!" Mason snatched the wheel from Sherman's hand.

"It sure doesn't seem like nothing." Sherman replied, "Wasn't that apart of the catapult you built for history class?"

"No." Mason opened one of the trash cans and dropped the wheel in it.

"It is!" Carl said, "Where is that thing?"

"Gone." Mason said.

"Gone?" Sherman looked puzzled, "What do you mean by that?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Sherman!" Mason snapped, visibly fumed. Mason climbed the porch and re-entered his house, slamming the sliding door shut with annoyance. Sherman, Penny, Carl, Jill, and Abby exchanged confused and worried looks.

"Something's up with Mason." Abby said, "We have to know what."

"I think we should just leave him be, guys." Sherman frowned.

"No way." Penny shook her head, "There must be a reason why he shouted at you like that, Sherman."

"If something's troubling Mason, I want to help him." Jill said. _"He helped me after all..."_

"Same here." Carl agreed.

"Alright, let's talk to him." Sherman sighed, "I don't know what good it'll do." The five proceeded to enter Mason's house. As Penny walked beside Jill, she noticed a small spider crawling on her shoulder. Without saying a word, Penny flicked the arachnid off Jill, who did not notice.

* * *

"Mason?" Sherman knocked on Mason's bedroom door, "Can we come in?"

"Sure, whatever." Mason murmured inside. The five slowly entered Mason's room. The Indian boy exited his bedroom bathroom, having washed his face in the sink. He laid on his bed, silent, started tossing a baseball up and down.

"Are you okay, Mason?" Jill asked worriedly.

"Never better." Mason sternly replied, not even looking at Jill.

"Look, Mason." Sherman said, "I didn't mean to get you mad or anything. I was just wondering what happened to your catapult."

"Yeah, you worked hard on that thing." Carl added, "Can you please just tell us?"

"Do you REALLY want to know?" Mason sighed.

"Yes!" The five replied impatiently.

"I destroyed it." He said. Sherman blinked in disbelief, while Carl shot him a devastated stare, and Penny, Jill, and Abby looked at each other bewildered.

"How come?!" Carl whined, "That thing was awesome!"

"Because it left nothing but a bad memory." Mason stood up and approached his window, starring at his backyard. "It needed to go. For good." He visioned himself that night, dragging the catapult out onto the grass and smashing it with his father's sledgehammer. Apparently from one of the impacts, a wheel flew into the bushes. Sherman happened to find it, which caused Mason's biggest mistake to come back and haunt him. He started to hold back tears._  
_

"Bad memory?" Sherman said, "Are you talking about..."

"When you pranked me?" Penny finished.

"Yes." Mason nodded. Penny felt terrible. Using the catapult to launch a water balloon filled with soup at her was very awful of Mason, but the last thing Penny wanted was Mason to destroy something he put a lot of time and devotion into making.

"Mason, you didn't have to-" Penny cooed, but Mason immediately shot her a cold stare.

"I had to, Penny!" He shouted, "For my own good!" Penny stepped back fearfully, grasping Sherman's hand.

"Don't yell at Penny." Sherman huffed at Mason.

"I know, I'm sorry, Penny." Mason quickly apologized to her, sobbing a bit, "Seeing that wheel just reminded me that I almost lost all my friends because of my stupid behavior."

"Mason, it's all in the past." Penny said, "You learned your lesson and I forgave you." Mason looked away trying not to cry. Penny approached him and took his hand assuringly. Jill got a little jealous, as did Sherman. "We're friends now, right?"

"Y-yes?" Mason sniffled. Penny smiled at him and they shared a friendly hug. A tear of relief raced down Mason's face. Sherman and Jill looked at each other and shrugged, deciding to let this slide for now. It was strange to see their opposite crushes interacting this way, but at the same time it was needed.

"Now I regret destroying that catapult." Mason muttered. "I think now that's my biggest mistake."

"It's really too bad, isn't it?" Penny frowned, "I have to admit, it worked surprisingly well."

"How about we build a new one?" Sherman suggested, "Together."

"I don't have enough lumber for that." Mason said, "Also my father would kill me if I used his power tools without his permission."

"No, I mean with everyday things." Sherman explained.

"Yeah, with newspaper, tin foil, pencils, whatever we can find." Carl said.

"It wouldn't be as impressive, but it's least we can do." Sherman continued.

"Think of it as a token of our forgiveness." Penny added.

"And friendship." Jill approached Mason and held his hand, causing him to blush.

"Sounds like fun, I'm in!" Abby smiled.

"What do you say, Mason?" Carl asked. The Indian boy cracked a smile and nodded approvingly.

_"I have the greatest friends in the world." _He thought, all choked up, _"I feel so lucky."_

"Alright!" Sherman cheered, "Let's go find some supplies, shall we?" Penny, Carl, and Abby followed the boy out of the room. Only Mason and Jill remained. The girl with pigtails turned to face the Indian boy.

"For what you did for me at the state fair, I'm willing to do anything to help cheer you up." Jill said to him.

"Thanks, Jill." Mason replied, "That's very kind of you. I really hope you don't think anything different of me because of what I did to Penny a while back. She's your friend and it was absolutely uncalled for."

"Mason, it's fine." Jill assured him, "Like she said, it's all in the past."

"Alright, alright." Mason chuckled, "I'm over it, okay?" Jill giggled and reached up to kiss his cheek.

"Good." She smiled sweetly at him.

**_**Feel free to favorite and/or review. More stories coming soon. Request a story either in your review or via private message!**_**


	7. Going to the Movies

**The Six of Us - Story 7: Going to the Movies**

**Requested by HAFanForever**

Sherman, Penny, Mason, and Jill starred out of the incredibly large window of Mr. Peabody's penthouse, their souls completely crushed that it started downpouring all over the city. They planned on going to the playground of Susan B. Anthony Academy, but the last thing they expected on a summer day was rain. In hindsight, they realized it would not have been much fun without Carl and Abby anyway. Carl had to go out of town to visit his grandparents and Abby got sick with a sore throat, therefore they were unable to hang out with the four today.

"Kids?" Mr. Peabody approached them, "I realize you're disappointed by the rain."

"Yeah, we wanted to go to the playground." Sherman moaned to his father.

"Stupid rain." Penny pouted as she crossed her arms, "Always ruining the fun."

"What are we gonna do now, Sherman?" Mason asked.

"Yeah, thanks to this rain we're gonna be bored out of our minds." Jill frowned.

"Worry not, kids." Mr. Peabody said, "How about I take all four of you out for a movie?"

"Really Mr. Peabody?" Sherman sprung up.

"You would do that?" Penny grinned.

"Of course!" Mr. Peabody smiled, "My treat. Besides, I need to take a break from installing that new battery for the WABAC. It took ages, but it's working fine and dandy once again." Sherman grinned when he heard that. The WABAC's been broken for a long time and Mr. Peabody finally repaired it. Soon enough, he and the dog father would be back with their time traveling adventures. Maybe sometime Mr. Peabody would allow Sherman to have Penny, Mason, Carl, Jill, and Abby join them for a ride.

"Wow, how about that!" Mason got excited, "Thanks, Mr. Peabody!"

"I know the perfect movie we should see!" Jill said.

"What's that, Jill?" Penny asked.

"_How to Train Your Dragon 2, _duh!" Jill exclaimed.

"Oh yeah." Penny replied, "I forgot that's been out."

"I loved the first movie." Mason nodded, "You've got my vote, Jill." Jill smiled and blushed at what Mason said.

"Same here!" Sherman raised his hand, "Penny?"

"I haven't seen the first one." Penny rubbed her arm shyly. Sherman, Mason, and Jill starred at her in complete shock. Seconds later Penny looked up at them with a smirk, "Fooled you!" She laughed, "Of course, I've seen it. I'm in!"

"Wonderful choice, I enjoyed the first movie a lot myself." Mr. Peabody clapped his paws together, "Let's review the showtimes, shall we?" With that, the dog used his iPad to look up local showtimes of _How to Train Your Dragon 2_, while Sherman, Penny, Mason, and Jill anxiously waited. Luckily for them, a 3D show is starting in 40 minutes. "Excellent, let's get going." The four followed Mr. Peabody to the apartment building's basement garage, where they took off in Mr. Peabody's red minivan.

* * *

About 20 minutes later, the five arrived at their local movie theater. Much to their surprise and relief, it was not all that busy. Mr. Peabody parked the mini van and the five entered the theater lobby, approaching the ticket booth.

"I saw _Rio 2 _with my parents a few months ago. It was good." Jill told her friends.

"The last movie I saw here was _Frozen _with my mom." Penny shared, "I loved it."

"I saw _The Hobbit_ with my dad." Mason gloated, "He and I are huge _Lord of the Rings_ fans."

"I don't remember the last movie I saw in a theater." Sherman tried to think, "Mr. Peabody and I don't normally go."

"If it isn't the famous Mr. Peabody." Said the theater manager who was working the ticket booth, "How may I help you and your little ones, today?"

"Hello, I'll have five tickets for _How to Train Your Dragon 2 _in 3D, please." Mr. Peabody said politely, handing the manager cash in exchange for five tickets that printed out immediately. He gave a ticket to Sherman, Penny, Mason, and Jill, "Don't lose your tickets, understood?" The four children nodded and slipped them in their pockets.

"Here are the 3D glasses, one for each of you." The manager handed Mr. Peabody plastic wrappers with the glasses inside them, "Make sure you dispose of them in the appropriate containers after the film. Enjoy the show!"

"Thank you very much!" Mr. Peabody bowed to the man and headed to the refreshments stand with the children. "Sherman, I brought our contact lenses so we can wear the 3D glasses."

"Good thinking." Sherman said, "Thanks, Mr. Peabody."

"Do you kids want anything to eat for the movie?" The dog asked them.

"Sure." The four replied together. They examined the menu curiously.

"How about I buy each of you that snack combo." Mr. Peabody pointed at the sign that advertised a small box with popcorn, a candy of their choice, and a milk, "It's a fantastic deal."

"Works for me." Sherman shrugged, "Guys?" Penny, Mason, and Jill agreed. Mr. Peabody bought the snack combos, buying a small popcorn and a bottle of water for himself. Afterward, they headed for their designated theater, not before flashing their tickets to the employee waiting by the hallway.

* * *

After Mr. Peabody and Sherman put on their contact lenses in the restroom, they along with Penny, Mason, and Jill took their seats in the way back of the theater, the best in the house according to many.

"How was _Frozen, _Penny?" Sherman asked, "I've really wanted to see it."

"Oh Sherman, it's a beautiful movie." Penny said with passion, "I loved Elsa, and Olaf the Snowman especially. He's so funny. I've had 'Let it Go' stuck in my head for months. I own it on Blu-ray, we should watch it at my place sometime."

"I'd like that." Sherman smiled at Penny. Penny giggled and smiled back.

"You look handsome without your glasses, Sherman." Penny flirted, "You should wear your contacts more often."

"Oh, uh, thanks." Sherman blushed, "But are you saying I don't look good with my glasses?"

"No, Sherman." Penny shook her head, "I didn't mean it like that."

"I know you didn't." Sherman smiled, "I'm just kidding, that's all. I think you look pretty in your pink hoody." Sherman wanted to say something nice back to his crush.

"Thanks." Penny blushed, "Believe it or not, it was my mom's when she was my age. It aged very well, I have to say." Meanwhile, Mason was chowing down on his popcorn as if he had not eaten in days.

"Mason, jeez!" Jill exclaimed, "Save some for the movie, will you?"

"You're right, sorry." Mason gulped, "I'm just starving, that's all." _"Great, Jill thinks I'm a pig." _He thought.

"Dweeb." Jill teased.

"Oh stop." Mason chuckled, Jill giggled back at him. Just then, some people with their own children started to walk into the theater and take their seats.

"Remember kids, when the movie starts you need to be quiet." Mr. Peabody reminded them, "It's only fair to the other patrons."

"Yes, Mr. Peabody." The four whispered at him.

"Did I tell you about the time, Mr. Peabody and I watched _Puss in Boots_?" Sherman asked Penny.

"No, but do tell." Penny replied, wanting to know the story." Mr. Peabody overheard Sherman and turned away from the children embarrassed. He did not want to start a scene by admonishing Sherman in a public theater.

_"He was gonna tell them sooner or later." _The dog thought, _"Just great..."_

"Well, he pretty much growled and started barking everytime Puss and Kitty were on screen." Sherman explained, "He ended up having to chew on his rubber bone the entire time to keep calm. I tell you, Penny, it's pretty amusing seeing Mr. Peabody act like a real dog sometimes. He loves fetching the ball and having his belly rubbed."

_"Loved? YEAH RIGHT!" _Mr. Peabody rolled his eyes while Sherman and Penny snickered quietly.

"I wish Abby were here." Jill said to Mason, "She loves _How to Train Your Dragon_, she's gonna be mad when she finds out we saw it without her."

"Probably." Mason nodded, "I wish Carl was here too, me and him are usually inseparable. It's odd not having him around."

"I bet." Jill smiled. "The same can be said with me and Abby. No wonder everyone thinks we're sisters."

"Not gonna lie, I thought you were sisters at first glance too." Mason admitted. Jill only giggled.

"You know what, Mason?" Jill starred into his eyes, "You're a very good listener. I'm happy to have a friend like you."

"Same here." Mason smiled, grasping Jill's hand. She blushed and looked away all coy.

_"Wow. I think I like him." _Jill thought lovingly.

The trailers started to roll and the five put on their 3D glasses. The first trailer was of _The Boxtrolls_, which Mr. Peabody, Sherman, and Mason took interest in, but Penny and Jill did not seem impressed, thinking the characters looked ugly. The second was _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_, which looked exhilarating in the eyes of the children, but Mr. Peabody thought it looked like a complete waste of time, money, and brain cells. Lastly, the animated short _Almost Home_ played, which made the five laugh themselves silly.

"I want to see _Home _when it's out." Penny whispered to Sherman, "Would you want to come with me, Sherman?"

"Of course, Penny." Sherman smiled, "I'd love to see it. Especially with you." This warmed Penny's heart. As the 20th Century Fox fanfare for _How to Train Your Dragon 2_ started, Sherman gently placed his hand on top Penny's on the arm rest. Penny rested her head on Sherman's shoulder, ready to watch a surely amazing film with his best friend and crush.

**_**This story idea was requested by user **HAFanForever. Thanks a lot, I hope you liked it. **Feel free to favorite and/or review. More stories coming soon. Request a story either in your review or via private message!**_**


	8. Camping (Part 1)

**The Six of Us - Story 8: Camping (Part 1)**

**Requested by khizap**

Before Sherman and his friends knew it, it was August. That meant summer vacation is nearly over and school will start very soon. What way to make the best of the remaining month of break? Going camping with Mr. Peabody, of course. From New York City, Mr. Peabody drove Sherman, Penny, Mason, Carl, Jill, and Abby all the way to Maine's very own Acadia National Park to hike Cadillac Mountain. Once they arrived at the park, the seven claimed a beautiful spot by the ocean at the Seawall Campground.

"First thing's first let's set up the tents." Mr. Peabody approached the children, wearing his ranger vest and boonie hat, "I brought two; one for the boys, and one for the girls."

"I don't know how to set up a tent, Mr. Peabody." Penny said. She wore a red knotted up flannel shirt with a white T shirt under it, denim shorts, and hiking boots. Along with Mason, Carl, Jill, and Abby, this is her first time camping.

"Worry not, Miss Peterson." Mr. Peabody smiled, "Just watch and learn. Are you ready, Sherman?"

"Yes, Mr. Peabody!" Sherman replied. With that, Mr. Peabody and Sherman worked together in a flash to set up the boy's tent. They laid down a tarp to flatten the ground, inserted the poles through the appropriate chutes, covered the top with the flysheet, and hammered the stakes into the earth. A blue tent for the boys was set up in no time. "Excellent job, Sherman!"

"Thanks, Mr. Peabody." Sherman smiled. The boy had been camping with his father several times before. Therefore, setting up tents is a breeze.

"I'm gonna cook dinner." Mr. Peabody told the children, "I want Penny, Mason, Carl, Jill, and Abby to work together and set up the girl's tent. Sherman, help them when they most need it, understood?"

"I'll be on it, Mr. Peabody." Sherman saluted his father like a boy scout, who chuckled and saluted his son back before heading to the grill to cook turkey burgers. It took several pointers from Sherman, but Penny, Mason, Carl, Jill, and Abby set up the girl's red tent in about 15 minutes, a lot quicker than they expected. They inserted the poles through the right chutes, clipped the flysheet on, and hammered the stakes. However...

"Uh guys." Sherman twiddled his thumbs.

"What is it, Sherman?" Penny asked.

"You forgot to put a tarp under the tent." Sherman pointed to the ground under the tent.

"So what?" Penny shrugged. "It's just a tarp."

"So what!?" Sherman got offended, "For one, it makes the area more comfortable to sleep on, and second, if it rains you'll wake up soaked in a puddle. I learned that the hard way."

"Okay, okay." Penny rolled her eyes, "You made your point, smart guy."

"Does that mean we have to tear down the whole thing?" Carl whined.

"UGH!" Jill and Abby groaned.

"Please, no!" Mason looked frustrated.

"No, of course not." Sherman shook his head, "Just take out the stakes and while some of you hold up the tent, a few of us can lay the tarp down. No biggie." With that, Mason and Abby pulled the stakes out from the earth and they lifted the red tent into the air with the help of Jill and Carl. After Sherman and Penny laid the tarp down, the four placed the tent on the tarp. Mason and Abby proceeded to hammer the stakes back into the earth. At last, the girl's tent is finished, sitting across the site from the boy's tent. The children exchanged victorious high fives. "We're done, Mr. Peabody!"

"Wonderful, how was it?" The dog asked flipping turkey burgers on the grill.

"They did great." Sherman briefed, "They forgot to lay down the tarp, but it was a quick fix."

"Thanks a lot." Penny nudged Sherman sarcastically, who gave her a nervous chuckle.

"Great to hear. Good job, everyone." Mr. Peabody said, "Dinner will be served in a few minutes."

* * *

After devouring their turkey burgers, potato chips, and baby carrots, the sun began to set in the distance. Mr. Peabody decided it was time to build a fire for the night. The dog wanted to show the children how to do so and reward them with S'mores after.

"How do you like camping so far, Penny?" Sherman asked.

"It's a lot more fun, than I thought." Penny replied.

"Sherman, Penny?" Mr. Peabody called the two over to the fire pit, "Can you go fetch Mason and Jill, I want to teach everyone how to build a fire. It's an important survival skill."

"Okay!" They agreed in unison. Sherman and Penny recalled seeing Mason and Jill head for the ocean rocks after dinner to watch the sunset together. They climbed down onto the rocks and approached Mason and Jill from afar, but Penny stopped Sherman in his tracks by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Sherman, wait." She whispered.

"What is it, Penny?" He replied, "Why are you whispering?"

"Get behind this rock." Penny pulled Sherman behind a nearby boulder, "I think we might interrupt Mason and Jill."

"What do you mean 'interup-'" He tried to ask but Penny shot an obvious look at Sherman, "Oh..." The two peeked over the boulder to watch Mason and Jill quietly. They sat together on a boulder near the ocean, admiring the setting sun and the surrounding colors of the sky. Sherman and Penny watched Mason pull what looked like a breath mint out of his vest pocket and place it in his mouth without Jill noticing. "A breath mint? What's that for?"

"Duh, Mason plans on kissing Jill." Penny whispered to Sherman, "Now, shush, if we get caught we're toast." On the meantime far in front of them, Mason and Jill were having a conversation.

"Beautiful, ain't it?" Jill asked Mason, dazzled by the sunset.

"That depends." Mason replied, "Are you talking about the sunset, or you?"

"Oh stop it, you dweeb!" Jill punched his arm playfully, "You don't mean that do you?"

"Of course, I do." Mason held her hand, "You're the prettiest girl I've ever met, Jill."

"And you're the handsomest boy I've ever met, Mason." Jill blushed, "In fact, I like you. A lot."

"That's serendipitous." Mason chuckled innocently, "Because I really like you. A lot."

"Serendipitous?" Jill giggled, "Since when did you inherit Mr. Peabody's dialect?"

"I just wanted to sound smart, that's all." Mason blushed.

"You don't need to impress me." Jill said, "You already did that at the state fair, remember?"

"If you say so." He smirked. Mason and Jill starred lovingly at one another before bringing their faces closer and closer, slowly shutting their eyes. Sherman and Penny exchanged looks of gleeful disbelief.

"They're actually gonna do it." Sherman whispered.

"They're gonna kiss." Penny's blue eyes glistening with surprise. So close to having their lips meet, Jill's eyes suddenly shot open and she quickly pulled herself away from Mason's face. The Indian boy immediately took notice.

"Is everything alright?" Mason asked.

"No, Mason." A shy Jill rubbed her arm, "It's just I don't think I'm ready...to kiss on the lips. We're eight years old, that's too young, you know what I mean?"

"Oh, I see." Mason muttered with a hint of disappointment. "I guess you have a point there."

"I'm sorry." Jill looked the other direction upset, "It was such a beautiful moment and I ruined it."

"You didn't ruin it." Mason gently held both of her hands with his, making her look back at him, "You did the right thing, but I think it's my turn now."

"What do you mean by that?" Jill asked nervously. Mason leaned over and kissed her cheek. Jill had already kissed Mason's cheek twice over the summer, so it was about time he returned his affection. "Oh, that makes sense." Jill giggled and felt the area he kissed. Mason smiled sweetly at her.

"Well, so much for that." Sherman shrugged, "Who knew Mason and Jill liked eachother?"

"Jill's got a point though." Penny said, "Remember when we kissed on the lips? In the hospital after you saved me from that car.*"

"How could I forget?" Sherman blushed at the memory, as did Penny.

"Keep in mind, it's still our little secret." Penny pointed sternly at him.

"My lips are sealed, don't worry." Sherman rolled his eyes, "Mr. Peabody's waiting, we better head back with Mason and Jill." With that, Sherman and Penny called out to the lovebirds, who followed them back to the campsite where Mr. Peabody taught them how to build and sustain a campfire.

* * *

Nightfall came around almost instantly and the fire blazed strong in the pit with Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Penny, Mason, Carl, Jill, and Abby surrounding it, feeding it twigs every so often.

"Who's up for S'mores?" Mr. Peabody pulled the bags of marshmallows, chocolate bars, and boxes of graham crackers out from his backpack.

"Me!" The six raised their hands. With that, Sherman and the others each found a long stick to roast their marshmallows over the fire with. Carl's caught fire immediately, causing him to panic and blow it out frantically.

"You six, enjoy." Mr. Peabody said, "As for me, I can't eat chocolate. It's poison to us dogs."

"Is it like being allergic to peanuts?" Carl asked the dog biting into his charred marshmallow, "My cousin has a peanut allergy."

"Not exactly, Carl." Mr. Peabody replied, "Our stomachs can't digest sugary substances like chocolate." Penny looked over at a sad Jill. She knew exactly why she felt that way, but wanted to speak up anyway.

"Something the matter, Jill?" Penny asked her.

"Huh? Oh nothing, Penny. Just a lot on my mind." Jill continued to roast her marshmallow. At the same time, Mason stared blankly at the ground while his marshmallow burned, charred, and melted into the fire.

"Mason, your marshmallow!" Abby pointed out.

"Oh, right!" Mason pulled his stick away from the fire. "Thanks, Abby."

"Are you okay, Mason?" Sherman asked his friend, "Want to talk?"

"Nah, I'm good." Mason lied. Minutes later, the children compiled their marshmallows with chocolate and graham cracker into a heavenly concoction that made their tastebuds dance.

"Amazing." Sherman said with his mouth full, unaware that some chewed marshmallow was hanging off his lip

"Ew, Sherman!" Penny exclaimed, "Wipe your face!"

"Sorry." Sherman gulped and suddenly burped, "Excuse me." The seven laughed at loud together, however Mason and Jill's laughter was slightly weaker than the rest. Sherman took notice, feeling sorry for how they must feel.

"Alright, kids." Mr. Peabody clapped his paws together, "Tomorrow's a big day. We're climbing Cadillac Mountain."

"I can't wait!" Sherman cheered.

"It's gonna be quite a hike. My estimation it'll take the whole day to go up and back." Mr. Peabody added "We're gonna need our rest. Let's get ready for bed, shall we? We're gonna be up bright and early"

"Aw, no scary stories, Mr. Peabody?" Sherman whined.

"Not tonight, Sherman." Mr. Peabody shook his head, "But there's always tomorrow night." The dog smiled.

"Fair enough!" Sherman grinned. With that, the six scattered to their respective tents to change into their pajamas and rest in their sleeping bags until morning. Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Carl, Penny, and Abby fell asleep almost immediately, but Mason and Jill remained wide awake, thinking deeply about their attempted kiss a few hours ago.

_"So close. It was so close." _Thought Mason with a frown.

_"Why did I back away. Why?" _Thought Jill with a sigh.

**To be continued...**

****_**This story idea was requested by user **khizap****. Thanks a lot. Part 2 coming soon. **Feel free to favorite and/or review. More stories coming soon. Request a story either in your review or via private message!**_****

*References my ShermanxPenny story "You Saved My Life".


	9. Camping (Part 2)

**The Six of Us - Story 9: Camping (Part 2)**

****Requested by khizap****

****WARNING: Includes a fair dose of MasonxJill. Don't like shipping? Turn back now. I'm saying this because I got an anon review recently telling me to tone down the shipping and focus more on Mr. Peabody and Sherman, but that's not what this one-shot collection is all about. Thanks and please enjoy!****

"Get up, kids!" Mr. Peabody said rapping both tents with his paw to wake the children up at 8:00 AM sharp, "Time for breakfast!" Mr. Peabody was boiling water in a kettle that rested on a grill over the campfire. After minutes of shuffling sounds, Sherman, Mason, and Carl exited their tent, dressed in their hiking attire.

"Morning, Mr. Peabody." Sherman yawned, "What's for breakfast?"

"Good morning, Sherman, Mason, and Carl." Mr. Peabody greeted, "Morning nourishment will consist of oatmeal. I've brought a variety of flavors." The dog showed them a box containing several packets of different oatmeal, "The water needs to boil a little longer."

"Awesome, I love apple-cinnamon!" Sherman grinned.

"I'm pretty fond of brown sugar myself." Carl said. Just then, Penny, Jill, and Abby exited their tent, wearing their hiking attire and fixing away their bed-head hair. Mason took notice and starred at Jill from afar. Jill realized Mason was looking at her and she waved to him timidly. Mason reluctantly waved back and tried to crack a smile, but failed, too disappointed from yesterday.

"Morning, guys!" Penny chimed, Jill and Abby following her. "I'm hungry, what's for breakfast?"

"Oatmeal of your choice!" Sherman smiled at her, "There's so many flavors; apple-cinnamon, brown sugar, peaches and cream, chocolate chip, you name it!"

"Yum!" Penny giggled, "I'm down for some peaches and cream oatmeal. What about you guys?" Penny turned to her friends. Abby just shrugged while Jill did not say a word or so much of move a muscle.

"Water's done boiling!" Mr. Peabody picked up the kettle, "Who's ready to eat?" With that, the six gathered around a picnic table and started eating their breakfast. Sherman, Penny, Carl, and Abby gorged happily on their selected oatmeals while Mason and Jill stared blankly at theirs and slowly mixed it with their spoons. A few minutes later, Sherman and Carl had devoured their oatmeal.

"I'm getting seconds!" Sherman proclaimed, standing up to head to the campfire where Mr. Peabody was eating for more hot water.

"Same here!" Carl added, following Sherman on his wheelchair. "Hey Sherman, what's going on with Mason? He looks miserable."

"Not sure." Sherman pretended not to know.

"He hasn't said anything or eaten any of his oatmeal yet this morning. Something must be up." Carl felt suspicious.

"Okay, if you must know..." Sherman began, whispering at Carl, "He and Jill almost kissed yesterday."

"Oh." Carl blinked, "Well then..."

"Jill backed away, afraid that she isn't ready." Sherman explained, "That's why Mason isn't happy right now."

"I see." Carl nodded, "I noticed Jill is feeling kinda glum too."

"You didn't hear this from me." Sherman warned Carl, "If Mason and Jill find out me and Penny saw them, we're toast. Got it?"

"Of course, Sherman." Carl said, "I won't say anything." Sherman smiled, knowing that he can trust Carl.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the table...

"I love this peaches and cream oatmeal." Penny smacked her lips, "Tastes so sweet!"

"Jill, you haven't eaten anything yet." Abby noticed Jill's bowl of oatmeal is still full.

"I'm not hungry." Jill murmured quickly.

"You've got to keep your strength up." Abby said, "We're hiking a mountain today, you'll need it. Same for you, Mason." With that, Mason shot an angry look at Abby, which made her flinch.

"Why do you always have to put your nose in other people's business?" Mason hissed at her.

"W-what?!" Abby exclaimed, "I'm just looking out for you two?"

"By nagging?" Mason responded hastily.

"I wasn't nagging!" Abby denied.

"We never asked for your concern, alright?" Mason glared at Abby, "So just BUTT OUT!" Abby, Penny, and Jill starred at Mason in shock. The Indian boy marched angrily to the boy's tent, climbed in, and zipped it closed. Mr. Peabody, Sherman, and Carl approached the picnic table, having noticed Mason's shouting.

"What the heck just happened!?" Abby was beyond confused.

"That's what I want to know." Mr. Peabody said, "Why did Mason yell just now?"

"No clue." Abby replied, "He's just being a brat and taking his anger out on other people." This was the last straw for not only Mason, but for Jill as well. She was not going to put up with Abby, her best friend, belittling her crush.

"SHUT UP, ABBY!" Jill shouted, "JUST SHUT UP, WILL YOU?!" Abby was speechless. Her best friend since birth yelled at her. Jill sniffled and ran down the path in the other direction, where she and Mason went to watch the sunset yesterday.

_"Jill, wait..." _Abby thought, watching her friend flee in anguish.

"Jill, no!" Mr. Peabody called after her, "Come back, we have to stay together!" Jill did not listen and continued running away. Suddenly, Mason unzipped the boy's tent and sprinted after Jill down the path.

"Jill, wait up!" He shouted.

"Mason, not you too!" Mr. Peabody cried. The dog turned to Abby, "Abby, I demand that you apologize to Mason and Jill right away. We will not start hiking Cadillac Mountain until you do so!" The dog pointed sternly at her. Sherman, Penny, and Carl looked severely disappointed. Was this debacle going to ruin their camping trip?

"Why should I?" Abby's stubbornness got the best of her, "I didn't do anything in the first place. So, don't count it!" Abby stood up and marched to the girl's tent, climbing in and zipping it closed.

"Kids, kids, kids..." Mr. Peabody rubbed his head in frustration, "What am I gonna to do? Sherman, do you know what the heck is going on?"

"I don't, Mr. Peabody." Sherman pretended to not to know, she shot Penny and Carl obvious looks not to blow his cover. They nodded, knowing exactly what he meant. _"If Mr. Peabody knows Jill and Mason tried to kiss, he'll probably freak out thinking that it's inappropriate for their age. It's best that he doesn't know the_ _situation."_

"Let me try to talk some sense into Abby." Penny headed to the girl's tent and speak with her friend. Mr. Peabody, Sherman, and Carl exchanged unsure looks.

"This trip was going smoothly until now." The dog sighed, sadly shaking his head.

"It's okay, Mr. Peabody." Sherman patted his father's shoulder, "We'll figure this all out and start hiking that mountain before we know it." Mr. Peabody smiled weakly at his adopted son's confidence.

* * *

Penny unzipped the girl's tent and climbed in. Abby was sulking by the corner.

"Abby?" Penny said carefully.

"Come to yell at me too?" Abby pouted.

"No." Penny shook her head, "I just want to fill you in on something."

"Huh?" Abby looked puzzled.

"There's something you should know." Penny rephrased what she said.

"What's that?" Abby asked. Penny sat beside Abby to explain.

"Yesterday, when Mr. Peabody told me and Sherman to find Mason and Jill so he could teach us how to make a campfire, we found the two together watching the sunset by the ocean. They almost kissed..."

"Really?" Abby widened her eyes. _"I never thought Mason and Jill liked eachother."_

"Yeah, but Jill stopped just before they could because she thought they were too young." Penny continued.

"Is that why they've been sad all morning?" Abby wondered.

"Yeah." Penny nodded, "You just caught them on the wrong day, that's all."

"I understand now, I guess." Abby said, "Well, we better find them so I can apologize."

"Right behind you." Penny smiled as she followed Abby out of the tent.

* * *

On the meantime, Jill was far away from the campsite, sitting against the same boulder by the ocean where she and Mason sat yesterday. Tears were streaming down her face as she sobbed into her arms.

_"Why was I such an idiot?" _Jill thought as she cried, _"If we kissed, none of this would have happened. Mason wouldn't have gotten angry at Abby, Abby wouldn't have insulted him, and I wouldn't have yelled at Abby." _

"Jill?" Said the voice. Jill heard it and looked up cautiously. It was Mason, out of breath from chasing after her.

"Mason." She said softly. "I want to be alone."

"I heard you shout at Abby." Mason huffed and puffed, "I just want to make sure you're alright."

"I'm not alright." Jill sniffled, "This could have been all avoided if I didn't hold back last night!"

"That's not true." Mason cooed. Although he technically thought it was, it still broke his heart to see Jill blame herself.

"Yes it is!" Jill cried, "'We're too young.' What was I thinking?" Mason did not know how to respond. He stood there speechless until...

"Guys, it's not too late." Said a familiar voice. Mason and Jill turned and saw Sherman, Penny, and Abby. Mr. Peabody and Carl remained at the campsite to clean up breakfast.

"How long have you been standing there?" The Indian boy asked.

"And how much have you heard?" Jill added.

"We know everything." Sherman said, "It's okay. Don't be embarrassed."

"We think it's adorable that you two like eachother." Penny smiled sweetly. "I think it shouldn't matter how old you are to fall in love."

"Mason, Jill, I'm sorry..." Abby apologized, "For earlier. You're right, Mason. I should've just minded my own business."

"No, Abby." Mason said, "I'm sorry I lost my temper with you. It was really uncalled for."

"Same here." Jill approached Abby and hugged her. "Best friends forever?"

"Of course, Jill." Abby hugged her back tight. Once Jill let go, she turned to Mason again. She remembered what Sherman said when he arrived; _"It's not too late._"

"So, where were we...?" Jill flirted.

"Oh!" Mason lit up, "I think I know..." Mason and Jill brought their faces closer and closer until their lips met at last. Both of them shut their eyes as Jill wrapped her arms around Mason's neck, and Mason placed his hands gently on her waist. Overcome with glee, Jill swung one of her legs in the air behind her. Penny grasped Sherman's hand lovingly while Abby looked on proudly. 20 seconds later, Mason and Jill broke the long-awaited kiss and starred at eachother passionately.

"So, how do you feel now?" Mason kindly asked Jill.

"Much better." Jill shed a tear of joy, which Mason rubbed off immediately.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Penny jumped up and down.

"Looks like we've got two pairs of lovebirds in the group." Abby smirked, noticing Penny holding Sherman's hand. Sherman and Penny's cheeks brushed a deep shade of magenta. The four could not help but laugh out loud.

"Alright, alright." Sherman chuckled, "We better head back to the campsite and tell Mr. Peabody everything's back to normal. We've got a big day ahead of us!" With that, the five climbed off the rocks and walked back to the campsite.

"Looks like we don't need to worry about our little secret anymore, huh?*" Sherman nudged Penny.

"Fat chance, Sherman." Penny rolled her eyes then smirked at him. _"Maybe it wouldn't matter if Mason and Jill knew we kissed too."_ On the meantime, Jill leaned her head on Mason's shoulder, not wanting to split apart, but she knew that once Mr. Peabody came into view, she had to place the display of affection in incognito. Who knows how the dog will react to young love? Young, YOUNG love as a matter of fact.

**To be continued...**

**Rest assured that the final part of "Camping" will be less romantic and more adventurous with the characters finally climbing the mountain. No worries!**

****_This story idea was requested by user **khizap****. Thanks a lot. Part 3 coming soon. **Feel free to favorite and/or review. More stories coming soon. Request a story either in your review or via private message!_****

*References my ShermanxPenny story "You Saved My Life".


End file.
